


Holding Hands

by idontcarethatudontcare



Series: Jack's Relationship Fails [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canonverse, failed flirting, hand holding, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontcarethatudontcare/pseuds/idontcarethatudontcare
Summary: Jack loves Bitty, that's a given. But sometimes his attempts at affection backfire a little, or a lot.





	

Bitty was baking, as usual, when Jack came home from an afternoon practice. Jack was exhausted, and ready to eat and spend the night with his boyfriend. It was still amazing to Jack that he could think of Bitty that way. After going through so much, Jack finally had somebody special all to himself. He was falling in love. 

 

Jack stumbled through the door, throwing his bag down on the floor. He heard the familiar beeping of the oven, and smiled to himself. Jack walked to the kitchen, and sat down at his breakfast bar. Jack knew better than to disturb Bitty while he was baking, even if things were different. He suspected that Bitty wouldn’t mind if Jack distracted Bitty a little by kissing him, or something; but Jack didn’t want to risk it. Bitty seemed so serene, so at home in the kitchen. Jack didn’t want to disturb the peace more than necessary. 

 

But Bitty had heard Jack come in. “Hello, honey.” Bitty said, smiling over his shoulder at Jack. Bitty was wearing a Samwell hockey tee-shirt and sweatpants. The look was complete with a multicolored apron that Jack had gotten Bitty at one point.

 

“Hey,” Jack replied. He knew that he sounded tired, but he was glad. Practice had been hard. They still had a few weeks before preseason started, and the Falconers were really pulling together. Jack thought that they could be really successful this season. 

 

“How was practice?” Bitty asked, pulling a pie from the oven. It smelled divine, and Jack could tell that it was going to taste amazing. 

 

“Fine,” Jack replied. “It felt long though, I’m really tired. Maybe I should talk a nap before dinner,” Jack trailed off. 

 

Bitty shook his head. “Nonsense, you’re going to stay here and keep me company. I mean, you’ve already left me alone in your apartment enough, I could say it was grounds for a break up.” Bitty’s eyes sparkled as he teased Jack. 

 

Jack threw his head back and laughed. “Thanks, Bits. Make me feel like a good boyfriend.” 

 

Bitty rolled his eyes. “You’re a terrible boyfriend, I didn’t even get a kiss when you came home.” It was clear Bitty was joking...a bit.  Jack could also see a bit of longing in his eyes, and a smidge of mischief.  So he played a long.

 

Jack smiled. “I thought you wouldn’t want to be distracted, I know how you are about baking.” Jack pushed back his chair, and walked around to the counter. Bitty was still walking around, cleaning up. 

 

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, do you mean to tell me, your beautiful boyfriend, that you think I care about baking more than I care about you?” Bitty asked. He seemed to have a joking edge to his voice.

 

“Yes.” Jack deadpanned, but his eyes were sparkling with the tell-tale sign of a joke.

 

Bitty took a finger and dipped it into a bowl of whipped cream on the counter. Bitty took the whip cream and smudged it onto Jack’s nose. “Good, you know your place in my life, Zimmermann.” The baker turned to ignore him once he’d finished his chirping.

 

Jack reached up and wiped the whipped cream off of his nose.  He was done letting baking be the most important thing in Bitty’s mind at the moment.  He knew their exchange had been a joke, Bitty loved to chirp him after all, but he wanted to set the record straight.

 

Thinking that his best option would to be to pull Bitty over to him, Jack decided to reach for Bitty’s hand. Jack was standing next to the sink, and Bitty was washing dishes at this point. Jack reached his right hand across his body to pull Bitty closer to him, not caring about getting a little water on himself. Just as Jack was about to grab Bitty’s hand, Bitty shifted, reaching for another bowl. Jack ended up grabbing Bitty’s hand, but in some backwards position that wasn’t quite working out. Instead of their palms being together, Jack’s palm was on the back of Bitty’s hand. But Jack had still laced their fingers together. This had ended with their hands in a strange locked position. Instead of pulling Bitty into him, Jack just stood their staring at their hands. 

 

Bitty blinked a few times, before trying to hold back a laugh. “This isn’t quite right, is it?” Jack asked Bitty.

 

Bitty grinned shaking his head. “I knew you had your own style, Zimmermann, but this is very original, I must say.” 

 

Jack groaned. “I’m, I uh-” Jack stuttered, trying to find words.

 

Bitty held back a laugh. “I think what you’re trying to say is that you can’t really relationship today. Isn’t that right?”

 

Jack ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve had my moments.”

 

Bitty shook his head again. “I think you’ve done better. But, lets just say you invented a new move. We can call it the ‘my boyfriend is baking and I shouldn’t disturb him by trying to hold his hand’ trick.” Bitty was smirking when he finished the name. 

 

Jack could feel a slight blush rising on his cheeks. “Why do I always embarrass myself trying to be romantic with you? I should just give up.”

 

Bitty walked in front of Jack, never letting their hands drop the awkward hold. Then Bitty grabbed Jack’s other hand and laced their fingers together in the same strange way. “I don’t think it's embarrassing,” Bitty said. “I think it’s endearing. My boyfriend the perfect hockey player, who can’t make a move to save his life.” Bitty looked down at their interlocked fingers. Jack followed his gaze. “How about we name this the Zimmermann, and it can be our thing?”

 

Jack smiled, his feelings for Bitty so apparent to him in that moment. “Why name it after me?” Jack inquired. “We could call it the Bittle, that would be funny.”

 

Bitty rolled his eyes. “Please. I’m way smoother than this. I wouldn’t have failed trying to hold your hand.”

 

Jack tried again. “What about Bittermann, or the Zittle? That way its both of us.”

 

Bitty’s eyes were sparkling while he shook his head. “No way, Zimmermann. I will not have my sweet name anywhere near this. Awkward backward hand holding fails are named the Zimmermann and that is final. We can name something else after the both of us. And when we do, it'll be called the Zimbits.”

 

“Like a pie?” 

 

“LIke a pie,” Bitty assured. Bitty stood up on his tiptoes, closing the gap between his and Jack’s mouths. Jack slunk down a little so Bitty didn’t have to strain against the height difference so much. Bitty and Jack’s hands were uncomfortably intertwined the entire time.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!! I've got a few other Drabble/one shots to make this a series, so let me know any requests and maybe I'll do it. The series is all about Jack failing at relationships so... have fun!! Also, feel free to leave a comment or Kudos!


End file.
